


Считай, начиная с десяти

by tier_wolf



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: Как ни удивительно, они оба смотрят на вещи слишком трезво. Никаких планов на будущее, ничего общего. Но ведь никто не запрещал смотреть издалека? Так даже спокойнее.Только иногда вдруг накрывает, и Феде начинает казаться, что эта история написана совершенно не такой, какой должна была стать. Даже буквы, оттиснутые на билете, кажутся ему ошибочными, и он с напряжением в голосе повторяет кому-то «Ближайший рейс, чего вы не поняли в слове ближайший?».





	Считай, начиная с десяти

**Author's Note:**

> Так себе рейтинг, стекло, инфернальный пиздец, штампы-штампы-штампы

Есть истории, которые не должны были случиться. Саша, наверное, как раз одна из них.   
Он убеждает себя, что все делает достаточно хорошо, не идеально, но достаточно хорошо, чтобы соответствовать роли. Шаг влево, шаг вправо – недопустимо. Эта мысль охватывает всю его жизнь, имеет какой-то гораздо более грандиозный масштаб, чем все, что происходит сейчас на крошечной кухне, но именно здесь он до боли остро ощущает, что не знает, куда ступить. Чашка обжигает дрожащие пальцы. 

\- Расскажешь что-нибудь? – улыбается ему Смолов. Улыбается не так показушно широко, как делает это перед камерами. Гораздо мягче.   
\- Про что? – недовольно бурчит себе под нос Саша. Он все-таки делает шаг вперед, ставит чашку на стол, и сразу прячет руки за спину, всерьез боясь, что его удержат за запястье.   
\- Про здесь, - не то чтобы на отлично проясняет свой вопрос Федя.   
\- Ничего такого тайного, о чем не писали в новостях. 

Он ждет равнодушного «Я не читал», но Смолов спокойно кивает, грея пальцы над дымящимся чаем. 

Он вообще-то чудовищно, непозволительно легко вписывает себя в любую обстановку, но это ощущение не спешит распространиться вокруг – на тех, кто оказывается рядом.   
Саша теребит рукав, старательно выдирая из него тонкую нитку.   
\- Хочешь, поужинаем где-нибудь? Вне дома, - сочувственно спрашивает Смолов. Он никогда не давит, не требует, как будто всерьез прилетел во Францию, чтобы выпить чашку плохо заваренного чая, и отправиться обратно. 

Вне дома было бы гораздо комфортнее, но Саша возмущенно мотает головой.   
Таймер уже запущен, времени осталось – отсюда и до утра. 

***

 

Есть истории, которые не должны были случиться. Но Феде по большому счету, плевать, что у кого-то где-то катастрофически не хватает фантазии. 

Саша смотрит на него из-под сведенных бровей, скорее жалобный, чем хмурый, как обычно. Саша пьет отвратительный чай в пакетиках, нервно обгрызает ноготь на большом пальце, и ходит по дому в белой клубной толстовке, которая удивительно ему идет.   
Смолову вполне достаточно. Он смотрит, запечатлевая в памяти новый кадр, Саша Головин, январь девятнадцатого. Этих картинок не так уж много, если честно, и ничего на них радикально не меняется со временем, кроме длины волос и четче проступающих скул. 

Федя согласился бы допить свой чай и свалить, потому что он уже получил всё, потому что его более чем устраивает роль наблюдателя. Как ни удивительно, они оба смотрят на вещи слишком трезво. Никаких планов на будущее, ничего общего. Но ведь никто не запрещал смотреть издалека? Так даже спокойнее. 

Только иногда вдруг накрывает, и Феде начинает казаться, что эта история написана совершенно не такой, какой должна была стать. Даже буквы, оттиснутые на билете, кажутся ему ошибочными, и он с напряжением в голосе повторяет кому-то «Ближайший рейс, чего вы не поняли в слове ближайший?».

***

 

Он улыбается Саше. Наверное, поощряюще и немного снисходительно. От этого все-что захочешь-только-не-тормози взгляда можно бы уже прийти в бешенство, но Саша всегда слишком много думал, боясь отреагировать неправильно и поспешно. А теперь, кажется, и вовсе разучился реагировать, остались только мечущиеся мысли. Он не пытается улыбнуться в ответ. 

Если честно, то ничерта нового он с прошлого раза так и не сумел придумать. Но игра по привычным правилам успокаивает. Смолов следит за ним внимательным спокойным взглядом, чутко отзываясь на каждое прикосновение, помогая расстегнуть пуговицы рубашки, отодвигаясь к краю постели, чтобы освободить место рядом с собой.   
Саша проникается этим показушным спокойствием, захлебывается им, уверенный, что никогда, определенно никогда, не пробьется к тому, что скрывается под.   
Он проиграл бы в борьбе за первенство, но никакой борьбы нет. Ему вручают самую красивую игрушку и разрешают делать всё, что придет в голову. Игрушке вроде бы любопытно, чем это закончится, самому Саше – нихрена. В этой вседозволенности он сам окружает себя сотней больших и маленьких нельзя. «Это будет потрясающе скучная история, такого ты добивался?» – хочется произнести ему. 

Проблема в том, что Смолов согласен даже на скучную историю, он приехал не за сексом, не за тем, чтобы пошло и водевильно произнести «удиви меня» в самый неподходящий для этого момент.   
Он приехал просто смотреть, и от этого взгляда хочется затравленно тянуть рукава на похолодевшие пальцы, но Саша механически раздевается, лишая себя даже этой глупой защиты. 

Ему страшно, с каждым разом все страшнее, хотя никакой причины для этого нет. Федя не сделает ему больно. Никогда не делал. Все скорее уж совсем наоборот, и Саша наблюдает, как чужое лицо на несколько секунд искажается под волной неприятных ощущений, чтобы затем почти достоверно изобразить очередное да-ладно-неужели-ты-поверил. Чувство вины разрастается до масштабов вселенной. Начнем с того, что Саша так и не научился заваривать чай, закончим в… Нет, вряд ли тут можно вообще закончить. 

\- Скажешь мне что-нибудь по-французски?   
\- Я ненавижу тебя, когда ты все превращаешь в отвратный ситком, - Саша отвечает ему на родном языке.   
\- Это значит «нет», - сам себе насмешливо объясняет Федя. – Такой серьезный котенок. 

Где-то в этот момент нервы наконец не выдерживают, и Саша коротко сдавленно смеется, ткнувшись лбом в чужое горячее плечо. 

Тому, что они делают, нет исчерпывающего названия, потому что «заниматься любовью», «трахаться», «переспать» - это совсем о другом. Это о соприкосновении тел, которое настолько второстепенно, что почти не стоит упоминания.   
А они двое смотрят друг на друга. Смотрят, не отрываясь, даже тогда, когда у Саши уже подламываются дрожащие от усталости руки, и он опускается сверху всем весом, почти ткнувшись губами в чужие губы. Они не целуются, потому что это повод закрыть глаза и не смотреть, а ведь им обоим нужно не упустить ни одной детали. 

\- Je t’aime, - почти вопросительно произносит Саша. И тут же до цветных пятен жмурится, настолько же боясь ответа, насколько до этого боялся никогда не суметь найти его.   
\- Я же говорил, слишком серьезный, - едва слышно и совсем невыразительно отвечает ему Федя. 

***

 

Он умудряется собрать Сашу в компактный комок непослушных конечностей, обнимает со спины, трется носом о загривок, коротко царапает зубами. Так гораздо привычнее – не доверяться кому-то, а вести самому. Так гораздо проще позволить себе натворить что-нибудь непоправимое, поэтому Смолов медленно выдыхает и замирает.   
У них столько общих тем для разговора, но от разговоров в четыре часа утра не бывает ничего хорошего, и Федя подтаскивает к себе одеяло, чтобы укрыть их обоих. 

\- Мы ведь не собираемся спать? – Саша горячо дышит на его запястье, вцепившись в руку.   
Саша обязательно проснется утром чуть раньше даже, чем прозвенит будильник, поставленный-не-Федей. 

Смолов не запоминает цифры, которые теряют всю свою значимость в пространстве одной маленькой предрассветно темной комнаты. Но где-то в замороченных мозгах Саши Головина опоздать на свой рейс – почти немыслимо. И это тоже по-своему хорошо, это именно тот стоп-кран, который стоит дернуть, пока обоих их не смело окончательно. 

Ближайший рейс, всегда ближайший, даже если это слово невыносимо горчит, заставляя дышать с напряжением и через раз. 

***

 

\- Не оборачивайся, пока не досчитаешь, - просит его Федя.  
Саша раздраженно дергает плечами, скороговоркой произнося «два, один, ноль», но его удерживают, так и не позволив обернуться.   
\- Не читтери так нагло, - в голосе слышна улыбка. 

Допустим, десять.   
Он прижимается со спины, коротко обнимая, а потом подцепляя тонкими пальцами замок мягкой спортивной куртки, молния послушно расходится, открывая старую футболку, которую Саша натянул на себя, не глядя.   
Девять и восемь.   
Руки легко выскальзывают из растянутых рукавов.   
Семь.   
Чужая куртка ложится на плечи Саши, холодная, пронзительно пахнущая знакомым парфюмом. 

\- Простудишься, - возражает он. Смолов отрицательно фыркает за спиной.   
Шесть.   
\- Я позвоню, - обещает он. 

Наверное, пять. Или даже четыре – слишком уж долго продлилось молчание. 

\- Не предупреждай, если соберешься приехать, - просит Саша.   
Он почти уверен, что ему кивают в ответ прежде, чем захлопывается дверь. 

Три.   
Пальцы натыкаются на плотный кусочек картона, забытый в кармане, моментально сбивая почти выровнявшийся пульс. У билета рваный разлохмаченный край. Бесполезная использованная бумажка, которая никогда уже не станет поводом броситься вниз по лестнице, догоняя.   
Два. 

Смолов никогда не предупреждает заранее о своем появлении. И может быть, это лучшее, что он может сделать, потому что в такой неопределенности не звучит метроном, отсчитывающий бесконечно тянущееся время.   
Точки отсчета просто нет, вокруг удивительная тишина, позволяющая делать что угодно, жить как угодно, без ожидания, до следующей катастрофы, которая может просто не наступить.   
Один. Ноль.


End file.
